


Never Have I Ever

by imel



Category: British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever reveals a secret you’d kept from Harrison.





	Never Have I Ever

You were playing a game of Never Have I Ever at a party you attended with Harrison and Tom. Tom was well on his way to getting wasted, and Harrison was definitely a bit past tipsy. They were having significantly more fun than you were.

“Never have I ever joined the mile high club,” a girl you hadn’t met before the party, Brittany maybe, said.

You watched a few people drink, including Tom. You weren’t particularly surprised.

Her boyfriend was next. “Never have I ever had a dude make me cum.”

All of the other girls drank, but you didn’t because your only serious boyfriend, David, hadn’t been the most giving lover.

Harrison poked you. “You forgot to drink.”

“No, I didn’t,” you responded softly, cheeks flushing pink at the admission.

The expression on Harrison’s face was unreadable, even to you, and you’d consider him one of your closest friends. That bothered you.

You were pretty sure Tom hadn’t noticed, or if he had, he wasn’t going to comment.

Harrison kept glancing over at you without telling you what was on his mind, and it started to make you uncomfortable. The last bit of fun you’d been having drained away quickly, and you decided to head home where you’d at least feel less awkward. You could talk to Harrison later, away from other people.

You got up from your chair and forced a smile onto your face. “Hey, guys, I think I’m going to call it a night. Enjoy the rest of your evening!”

Harrison met your eyes and looked like he was finally going to say something, but then stopped.

You waited outside for your Uber, your stomach in knots over what had just happened, part of you hoping Harrison would follow you. You were disappointed when he didn’t.

During the ride home, you didn’t feel up to playing on your phone, choosing to stare out the car window instead.

The quiet of your apartment bothered you, so you opened Spotify to pick a playlist. The first one that popped up was one that Harrison had shared with you, and you sighed, selecting that playlist anyway.

Maybe you should just message him to see what was up. When you left, he wasn’t terribly drunk, at least not yet. Probably still coherent enough to reply if he hadn’t had much more.

You opened your messages with Harrison and just stared at the screen for a long time before typing out a message, and then erasing it, over a dozen times. Nothing you tried to say felt right.

It startled you when there was a knock at your door. Who could possibly be coming over this late?

When you opened the door, you were surprised to see Harrison was standing outside.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” you responded quietly, stepping aside so he could come in.

He sat down on your sofa, and you joined him. “I thought I should come and talk to you about....earlier.”

You tried to stop fidgeting nervously. “Yeah, I was kind of wondering.”

He took a deep breath. “You already know that I wish I hadn’t tried to set you up with David in the first place. I knew things were bad between the two of you, but I didn’t know he didn’t...take care of your needs. Not even once.”

You shrugged. “Water under the bridge.”

“Well, I want to make things right,” he told you.

You gave him a weak smile. “Thanks for the sentiment, but I’m not sure what you can do. I don’t want to see the asshole again.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He paused for a moment. “God, I’ll just out and say it. I want to make you cum, show you how good it can be. You deserve that much.”

“You what?” Your eyes widened. That hadn’t been what you were expecting.

“You don’t have to let me,” he quickly said. “It was just an offer. I mean I know you’re not interested in me like that, but I could still-”

“Harrison, I’ve always been interested in you, since we met,” you interrupted, “but I assumed you weren’t into me because you set me up with David.”

He was rendered silent for a few moments. “Because I’m a fucking div, but what’s new?”

More silence stretched between you while you both fidgeted nervously, glancing over at each other.

“So, what now?” you eventually asked.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted.

“You don’t know how to make me cum?” you teased.

He chuckled. “No, trust me when I say I definitely know how to do that, but do I take you out to dinner now? How does this work? How do you want this to work?”

“I might want something that has to do with eating out,” you joked, “but really, if you wanted to take me out on a date first, that’s okay. We don’t have to jump into bed together immediately if it’s not something you want to do.”

“Well, I didn’t say that.” His hand moved to rest on your thigh, making your heart pound in your chest. “What’s going through your mind right now, love?”

“I’m nervous.” You paused for a moment. “David was the only guy I ever did anything with, and what if it was me that was the problem and not him, like what-”

“Nope. David’s a fucking prick, and you’re perfect, love,” he promised. “Do you want me to show you?”

“Yeah, if you want to,” you told him.

“I definitely want to.” He brushed a stray strand of hair from your face. “Can I kiss you?”

It was hard to form words at the thought of what was about to happen, and you simply nodded.

He brought his hands up to cup your face and pull you into the most tender kiss you’d ever had, gently stroking your jaw with a thumb.

Even just a simple kiss left you aching with want for him, and you whimpered into his mouth.

His lips separated from yours. “Doing alright, pretty girl?”

“I just...god, I want you, Harrison. I want you so bad it hurts,” you admitted, squirming on the sofa.

“I was going to take this slow, but I suppose we have plenty of time for slow later,” he told you, fingers sliding underneath the bottom of your shirt and brushing against your stomach. “Can this come off?”

You took the initiative and pulled off your shirt and bra with slightly shaky hands, and then went immediately for your leggings, shoving them with your panties onto the floor.

He chuckled. “That’s not quite what I expected you to do, but I can work with it.”

“What about you?” you asked, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

He gently pushed your hand away and shook his head. “This is about you.”

You frowned. “I don’t want to be selfish.”

“It’s not like I’m getting nothing out of this. I like doing it,” he reassured you. “And on top of that, you spent over two years not being selfish. You can be a little selfish now.”

You swallowed heavily as he dropped down onto his knees in front of you, carefully scooting you forward to the edge of the sofa and positioning your legs over his shoulders.

His tongue parted your folds and licked a broad stripe from your entrance to your clit.

Your nervousness hadn’t abated. “Do I taste okay? I mean if I don’t, you-”

He pulled back and looked up at you. “You’re delicious. Stop worrying and enjoy yourself.”

You moaned softly when he dove back in and two fingers pressed into you, pumping in and out, while his tongue flicked and lapped at your clit unhurriedly. It definitely put your vibrator to shame, pushing you closer to the edge quicker than the vibrator ever had. “God, you’re good at that, Harrison.”

He briefly smiled against you. His free hand reached up to find yours and intertwined your fingers, squeezing lightly.

If you could think at all, you probably would have been a little embarrassed how quickly your orgasm was building. “I’m getting close. Please let me cum,” you begged.

He tried sucking on your clit while his fingers pumped into you faster, curling a little more to brush your g-spot with every thrust.

You found that you really, really liked that. “Yes,” you hissed. “Don’t stop.”

Instead of stopping, he redoubled his efforts.

When your climax hit, you grasped his hand almost painfully hard, overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through your body like electricity. It was like nothing you’d ever felt before. Your hips bucked hard against his face as you chanted his name.

As you came down from your high, he gradually backed off, eventually gently withdrawing his fingers and leaning back, face slick with your wetness. “Was that good?”

“No, it was terrible, worst thing I’ve ever experienced,” you teased. “Really, it was amazing, and I’m glad it was you. Now, get up here.”

He was smiling again when he wiped his face off and joined you on the sofa.

You kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and in his mouth. He was right. It wasn’t awful by any means.

When he broke the kiss, you were both breathing hard.

“I forgot to say it earlier. Thank you,” you told him.

He pressed a kiss to your lips. “Believe me when I say it was my pleasure, pretty girl.”


End file.
